


My first Lady and the Tramp fanfic

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: I originally wrote this on FF.net but never gave it a title. I just decided to post it on here too, hope you enjoy it.





	My first Lady and the Tramp fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on FF.net but never gave it a title. I just decided to post it on here too, hope you enjoy it.

One night, Tramp was outside of his humans' home, looking at the night sky when he heard the doggy door and a soft patter of feet. He turned around and smiled when he saw his wife and mate, Lady.

Lady walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Tramp...?" Lady asked softly as she leaned into his chest with her head.

"Yeah Pige..." Tramp answered.

"You never told me about those other girls that you have been out with," Lady said suddenly.

Tramp stiffened and Lady looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"Well...you see...they were wonderful girls...and I believed I was in love with them...that they would need my protection but...they lived on the streets like I did...so...when I met you...you were different and not from my world so when I fell in love with you...all that mattered to me was you Pige," Tramp explained.

Lady slowly smiled and licked Tramp's cheek.

While they looked at the sky in peace beside one another, however the moment was ruined when Lady suddenly yawned tiredly.

Tramp looked at her and gently nudged her with his nose.

"Ok Pige time for you to go to bed," Tramp said with a smile.

"But what about you?" Lady asked softly with worry in her eyes.

Tramp slowly wagged his tail and smiled.

"I'll be fine Pige now off to bed," Tramp said as he gently nudged his mate towards the doggy door.

Lady slowly walked back into the house and straight to hers and Tramp's shared bed.

"Mom?" a young male voice tiredly called out.

"It's alright Scamp, go back to sleep." Lady said as her son laid back down and fell asleep next to his girlfriend Angel.

Lady got into the bed and got comfortable. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but kept looking for Tramp.

Suddenly she heard a soft pattering of paws until her love walked into the dogs' room.

Tramp gently smiled at his sleeping kids and walked over to where Lady was.

"Pige you asleep?" Tramp whispered softly.

"No," Lady said, whispering as well.

Tramp got into their bed and laid down beside Lady.

"Go on to sleep baby," Tramp said lovingly.

Lady laid her head down onto her paws and fell asleep, feeling her love's calming and loving presence beside her.

Tramp gently nuzzled her cheek as she slept and laid his head down onto his paws. Tramp slowly fell asleep next to Lady, making sure to stay alert in case any intruders broke into their house.

Lady cuddled close to Tramp as she sleep with a smile on her face. Tramp smiled softly in his sleep and gently cuddled back.


End file.
